


Whatcolour are the frames?

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce





	Whatcolour are the frames?

Adam and Ronan were on the sofa at The Barns, and Ronan had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. They had been watching a movie together, and Adam had been about to dose off too - they had been up most of the night before, and Opal had been exhausting them both all day. Thankfully she was playing somewhere on the farm now so they finally had peace and quiet.

That was until Adam heard what sounded like a car engine cutting off outside. He frowned but didn’t get off the couch - Ronan had fallen asleep with his body resting against Adam’s, so Adam didn’t want to risk waking him. But a minute or so later, someone knocked on the door. Adam sighed, gently and slowly moving Ronan to lie down on the sofa as he himself stood up. Satisfied Ronan was still out of it, he made his way through the house to the door, to the sound of someone’s impatient knocking. When he opened the door he groaned. He couldn’t help it. Declan stood on the doorstep, looking ever the politician in his suit jacket and pressed slacks. “You didn’t have to knock,” Adam said as he turned around to head back into the house. Declan followed, shutting the door behind himself.

“It’s not my house,” he pointed out. Adam didn’t reply, as he headed to the kitchen. Declan looked at Ronan’s sleeping form as they passed but only raised a brow in comment.

“He seems more relaxed,” he remarked once they were both in the kitchen, Adam making a coffee and Declan in the doorway.

“He is,” Adam said. Even though the three Lynch brothers were getting along better now, it was still awkward without Matthew to break the tension. Even more so without Ronan to light the flames. Especially so when it was just Declan smoldering away on his lonesome.

Adam heard the eldest Lynch brother hum. When he looked, he saw Declan was watching Ronan again. “Guess he’s dreaming of summer or something,” he remarked. Adam turned back to the coffee maker.

“How so?”

“He dreamed a pair of sunglasses.”

Adam almost dropped the mug.

“W-what?” he finally stuttered. Declan gave him an odd look but didn’t repeat himself. Adam took a breath. He wanted to go through to the other room to see for himself but was somehow frozen in place.

“What colour are the frames?’ he finally asked.

"White,” Declan replied, clearly confused. Of course he wouldn’t make the connection - he hadn’t paid enough attention to Kavinsky, hadn’t known what he had been to Ronan.

That one word was enough to break Adam’s trance and the man made his way quickly to the doorway and looked to the sofa where Ronan was still sleeping soundly, the only difference being the very obvious pair of white sunglasses clutched in his hand, and the slightly troubled expression on his unconscious face.

Adam sighed. He knew realistically he couldn’t expect Ronan to forget Kavinsky, not after everything they had gone through. But still - knowing Ronan was dreaming of that guy while his boyfriend was feet away, possibly had been dreaming of that guy while asleep on his boyfriend’s shoulder… it stung.

It was only when Declan cleared his throat that Adam blinked out of his daze and awkwardly made his way back to the coffees. He handed one to Declan and kept the other for himself, cradling it in his hands as he propped his hip against the counter and decided to wait for Ronan to wake up - better that than have the man wake up holding Kavinsky’s shades in front of his brother and Adam.

Adam just wasn’t sure if he was doing it for Ronan’s sake or his own.


End file.
